


La pioggia che non cade

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Bianco in e4 è un’apertura aggressiva. È come chiedere a una donna di spogliarsi senza averla prima degnata di uno sguardo.<br/>
Forse, a suo modo, voleva punire una scelta che nemmeno avrei detto tale: pretendo il nero perché il bianco mi costringerebbe a pensarlo.<br/>
Non puoi vincere la guerra se, per ogni pezzo che muovi, accarezzi la mano del nemico (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pioggia che non cade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Twentieth Century Fox.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _Per Angie, perché sono_ tuoi _._  
 _E perché tra sessanta anni e mille gatti, staremo più o meno così._  
 _Lo sento._

 _What you end up remembering isn’t_  
 _always the same as what you have witnessed._  
― Julian Barnes, _The Sense of an Ending_

I.  
 _Difesa Scandinava_

Usò la Difesa Scandinava in occasione d’una delle nostre ultime partite; una mossa scorretta e lo sapeva, ma il rispetto di Charles sfiorava l’ossimoro: pretendeva di piegarmi alla sua volontà senza prendersi il disturbo di violarmi il cervello.  
Quando capitò, del resto, della verità scelse l’unico morso commestibile: niente di bello si è salvato nel ricordo, solo neve dura come grandine, rovine fumanti, cani neri. E non volevo veleno per quella bocca.  
   
Bianco in e4 è un’apertura aggressiva. È come chiedere a una donna di spogliarsi senza averla prima degnata di uno sguardo.  
Forse, a suo modo, voleva punire una scelta che nemmeno avrei detto tale: pretendo il nero perché il bianco mi costringerebbe a pensarlo.  
Non puoi vincere la guerra se, per ogni pezzo che muovi, accarezzi la mano del nemico.

*

Più che incontrarci, mi ha trovato. Allora non avrei mai usato quella parola e farlo pesa anche adesso.  
A Shaw devo riconoscere un merito: togliendomi _tutto_ , mi ha insegnato che la vita è proprio il _niente_ tra le dita e l’immaginazione che le guida. Se dunque, stringendo il pugno, lo scopri pieno di mosche, è solo colpa tua. Pennellare il nulla di nero, tuttavia, gli dà sostanza.  
È il colore della notte e del petrolio. Due cose, pare, di cui nessuno può fare a meno.  
   
La mente di Charles è stata il coltello che ha stracciato il drappo funebre di troppi addii.  
Io lo chiamavo _rabbia_ , ora gli darei un altro nome.

*  
   
II.  
 _Bianco nero_

All’invasione del pedone bianco, puoi rispondere movendo in d5. La guerra si sposta al centro e, se te la giochi bene, non è detto che il nero sia spacciato.  
Non _sempre_.  
   
“Hai mai pensato a quanto sia crudele?”  
   
Le nuvole correvano sulle nostre teste, ora stracci filamentosi ora soffici bioccoli. Era un autunno dai cieli alti e tersi, seguito alla prima estate della quale conservassi davvero il ricordo.  
Ottobre millenovecentosessantadue: il solo anno in cui abbia sfiorato qualcosa di simile alla felicità.  
   
“Cosa? Fino a prova contraria, sei stato tu a buttarlo di sotto.”  
“Non parlo di Sean, ma di Raven.”  
   
Mi guardò. Non comprese. Per essere un genio, un telepate e, all’occorrenza, uno stupido molto sentimentale, ti stupiva talora con un’ottusità disarmante.  
Era soprattutto un puro, perché la sua era stata una vita facile. A me bastava ruotare l’avambraccio per ricordare d’essere il capo 214782.  
214781 indesiderabili erano stati macellati prima di me. Un abominio, convengo, ma all’appello ne sarebbero mancati molti di più – cinque, sei milioni, dicono.  
Se Charles lo sa, non gliel’ho comunque detto io: non mi ha deluso e non me l’ha chiesto.  
   
“Ammesso che tu creda alla storia della sorella, di sicuro non ci crede lei: dovresti essere onesto e dirglielo.”  
“Ma dirle cosa?”  
“Che non potrai mai amarla per quello che è, né per quello che può fingere d’essere.”  
   
Fu un piacere cogliere l’irritazione assottigliargli le labbra, sciogliere come neve la pacifica imperturbabilità della sua bella faccia.  
   
“L’ultimo punto, ovviamente, è quanto m’impedisce di darti dell’ipocrita.”

*

Nel raggiungere il bianco al centro della scacchiera, il nero lascia la Regina esposta.  
Se accetti la sfida, però, devi essere pronto a giocare. A farti male.  
   
   
Lo provocavo, perché mi provocava. Perché ero migliore, _con lui_ , ma era _senza di lui_ che sentivo la fame e la fame mi aveva tenuto vivo.  
   
Charles scosse il capo, né ricorse al proprio potere.  
“Io non ti capisco,” disse. “Rovinare quanto di bello hai davanti non riduce il costo della perdita.”  
   
   
Il bianco muove in d5 e allunga al pedone nero un bel morso.  
   
Quella volta parlava soprattutto di noi, ma l’ho capito _dopo_.  
L’ho capito solo quando l’ho perso.

*  
   
III.  
 _La pioggia che non cade_

Mi piaceva l’odore dell’erba bagnata, lo spettro verdastro dei crepuscoli estivi, l’odore di legno giovane della scacchiera.  
Capitava di rado che completassimo una partita, tuttavia: parlavamo attraverso i pezzi, finché non vinceva il bisogno di guardarsi negli occhi.  
   
Il nero osa e sposta la Regina in d5.  
   
“Vorrei che dividessi i tuoi ricordi con me.”  
“Non puoi solo _prenderli_? Immagino che sia semplice per quelli come te.”  
   
Sorrise – una smorfia mai crudele, eppure sempre pericolosa.  
Charles era troppo intelligente per rassegnarsi alla recita della bontà. Troppo pazzo, per non sceglierla comunque.  
   
“Parli del telepate, dello Xavier o di _me_?”  
   
Avrei voluto che fosse metallo per poterlo piegare. Invece era carne e mi faceva tremare.  
Scoprii il braccio e l’inchiostro del tatuaggio sembrava ancora fresco come la vena di sangue che raccontava.  
“Tocca,” dissi. “Ecco quello che vuoi.”  
   
 _Toccami_ : era quello che volevo io.

*

Il bianco muove il cavallo in c3. La Regina nera è sotto attacco.  
   
   
 _Sei mai stato innamorato?_  
   
È capitato che qualche donna me l’abbia chiesto.  
   
Era piacevole dire la verità.  
   
 _No_.  
   
Il giorno in cui ho scoperto di poter giocare con il filo spinato, ne ho usate le maglie per blindarmi il cuore.  
Uno dieci cento mille giri.  
   
 _Sì_.  
   
Era insopportabile ricordare quanto somigliasse a una bugia, perché quella trincea esisteva e teneva, ma Charles s’insinuava tra le spire come un pensiero molesto.  
 _Sempre_.

*

Il giorno in cui vennero, Rabbi Asher ci incoraggiò a non avere paura, perché tutto era ormai accaduto. _Il timore del futuro_ , diceva, _è pioggia che non cade. Te la senti sulla testa e t’inzuppa senza recare alcun sollievo_.  
   
Su di noi la pioggia cadde e grandinò e fu un diluvio, ma sì, Rabbi aveva ragione: era peggio _prima_.  
 _Poi_ , importava solo vivere.

*

Regina in e6. È l’invito al Re, il suo: _coraggio, vienimi a cercare_.  
   
Non abbiamo mai concluso la partita, né so quale mossa avrebbe scelto, però continuo a pensarla – a _pensarlo_.  
Come la pioggia che non cade eppure aspetti, stupida oca col collo volto a un cielo di nebbia.


End file.
